1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved safety device to indicate lamps of a motor vehicle whether being brokendown or not, and more particularly, to a safety device mounted on an interior panel from which the driver can easily check the condition of the lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent thirty years, motor vehicles have become essential in human living, there are many types of vehicles developed which are well-known in the art, all of the well-known motor vehicles are equipped with turn-signal lamps, stop lamps and headlamps, etc., on the body for warning the drivers in other vehicles so as to avoid any traffic accident, although most of th well-known automobiles are provided with an indicating device mounted on an interior panel for indicating which lamp is operated, however, the driver can not find out the lamps whether being brokendown or not from this indicating device, so that the possibility of accident is still not reduced.